Talk:Vampirism (Online)
Below is copied from Vampire (Online). Vampires are a character modification and skill tree in . Vampires gain access to a number of special abilities, as well as some unique vulnerabilities. How to become a Vampire Vampirism can be contracted from NPCs on a night of the New Moon. ESO nights last only about an hour and a half, so the window for contracting infections is limited. Vampirism is contracted from Bloodfiend NPC spawns. Once the Vestige has been bitten, they must embark on and complete the quest "Scion of the Blood Matron." Infected players can also choose to share their gift semi-regularly with other willing players, either as an act of kindness or by charging a fee. The Blood Ritual Passive Ability allows a player to share Vampirism with a willing partner once every seven days. Vampire Abilities Vampires gain access to powerful new skill trees. Passive Abilities *Savage Feeding – after feeding, your target is off-balance and stunned for 2 seconds (Rank I), and 3.25 seconds (Rank II). *Supernatural Recovery – Increases Magicka and Stamina Recovery by 5% (Rank I), and 10% (Rank II). *Blood Ritual – Allows player to turn another player into a Vampire once every 7 days, by returning to the Vampire ritual site. Turned players gain the Vampire Skill Line. Players infected with Lycanthropy cannot be turned. *Undeath – Increase damage mitigation when player is below 30% Health (Rank I), 50% Health (Rank II). Damage Mitigation can increase up to 50%, as Health decreases. *Unnatural Resistance – Health Recovery is improved in Vampirism stages 2 through 4. *Dark Stalker – Increases movement speed while sneaking and allows player to enter stealth more quickly at night. Ultimate Abilities *Bat Swarm – Summon a swarm of bats that surround you and deal / 12 / 13 / 14 Magic Damage to enemies every 1 second for 5 seconds **Clouding Swarm – Grants additional invisibility every second. Deal / 15 / 16 / 17 Magic Damage. **Devouring Swarm – Drain / 4 / 5 / 6 Health for each target affected. Deal / 15 / 16 / 17 Magic Damage. Active Abilities *Drain Essence – Stun target for 3 seconds and deals / 12 / 13 / 14 Magic Damage every 1 second. Player recovers 150% of damage as Health and Stamina every 1 second. Cannot be applied to targets which have recently been drained or fed upon. **Invigorating Drain – Recover / 3 / 4 / 5 Ultimate every 1 second. **Midnight Drain – Recovery rate is doubled at night. Deals / 15 / 16 / 17 Magic Damage every 1 second. *Mist Form – Take 75% reduced damage from all sources and gain invulnerable to healing magic and control effects for / 3.33 / 3.66 / 4 seconds. **Elusive Mist – Increases movement by / 47 / 49 / 52%. **Poison Mist – Deals / 6 / 7 / 8 Poison Damage to nearby enemies every ½ second. These skills lend themselves to characters builds which still take advantage of powerful weapons and armor (unlike Werewolves). Their Siphoning ability grants them a degree of independence, and their Mist Form powers are terrific for getting out of unexpected trouble. On the other hand, Vampires are easily mauled by fire. Some enemies and most players will be able to inflict massive damage. Vampire tactics Vampires are more versatile than Werewolves. Because their abilities work without activating an Ultimate, Vampires can engage enemies with greater endurance and level their vampire abilities much more quickly. Vampires should be careful to avoid Fighters Guild members in PvP areas. The Fighters Guild enjoys special advantages against Vampires which make Vampires very vulnerable to their attacks. Vampire scarcity and exploitation Some Vampire players have managed to form groups enforcing vampire scarcity. These groups camp over Bloodfiend spawn points during New Moons, destroying NPC Vampires in order to stop players from obtaining vampirism through fighting them. This allows players who are already vampires to charge exorbitant rates for a transformation.